


Invisible Singer

by QueenLexie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Collage, Community: tv-universe, Drama & Romance, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, F/M, Family, Florida, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Help, Holidays, Masks, Movie Night, Mystery, New York City, Oral Sex, Sex, Singing, Song Lyrics, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLexie/pseuds/QueenLexie
Summary: Ella was a normal girl, she was a bookworm and was going to college to become... Well, she did not know what she wanted to do. She always liked to sing, but she had the fear of singing in front of people. She wanted to become the next singer. One of those nice people who give money to charities and stuff. But she was too afraid. So she likes books so much, she takes creative writing classes so she one day will write for a magazine or something like that. One day, Ella was singing out loud to herself and Mr. Heart who is Ella teacher hears her sing and distances to help her. As he helps Ella with her fear, they become more than just friends...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story been upaded many times and now here is, the finally end. I hope you like it.

  

**_ The year 2015 _ **

     Ella Park was a normal girl, with normal parents, normal life, the age of 19 and had a part-time job at a cafe that was maybe a mile away from her new college. Ella rented her own dorm, it was small and gray. So she put up colorful posters and her bed was a light blue cover. It was the first day in September and she walked into her homeroom. It was definitely a history room, there were posters of famous authors and writing. One poster caught Ella eye, it was a poster of Harry Potter. That made Ella smile, this teacher likes Harry Potter as much as she did probably. Ella sat down in the front of the classroom and taking out her book called Consent By Nancy Ohlin and started to read it. All the students walked in like zombies and some who come in and looked at Ella with the look of How the hell is this girl already here? Ella didn't look up from her reading, she kept reading and waited for the teacher to come in. Mr.Heart a man with raven hair and a heart-shaped face, he was 25 years old. He was the youngest professor in that college. All the girls fell over heels for him, but he kept his professional mood in front of all of his students. Mr. Heart wears a shirt with a blue tie and tan pants, he fixes his tie before walking into the classroom and looking around at his new college students. He remembers his first days at college. They were existing and weird. His blue eyes caught a girl who sat with a book in her face. Bookworm. Like himself. He smiles to himself and then talks out loud to his students.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Heart, and I am your history of writing professor and homeroom teacher. The list of all your guys' names is up on the board. Please check your name off it when you leave for the first period." Mr. Heart nods to all them and walking to his desk and taking his stuff out his teachers bag, his laptop, pencils, pens, and anything else he would need. The bell ringed through the school and each student checks their name off and Ella got up and check off her name and sat back down in her sit. She checked her schedule on her phone and putting away her book and taking out a notebook and pen. Ella had the history of writing first. A girl with very blonde hair and green eyes sat next to Ella and took her stuff out also and her eyes landed on Ella and smiled friendly.

"Hello. I'm Olivia."

      This caught Ella off guard, Ella has never been the outgoing type of person, she was very shy to meet new people. Ella takes a breath to calm down as other students for this class come in and sat in their sets, she smiles shyly at Olive.

"I'm Ella."

"Nice meet you, Ella. So what do you think of college, so far?"

"I mean..It's okay so far this morning. Nothing much happened yet."

     Olive chuckles and just nods in agreement, "True. Anyway, I see your shy. Why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Ella looks surprised at the question but nods at Olivia and smiling a little more friendly.

"Sure. I join you guys at lunch."

      Mr. Heart this conversation from his desk, he pretended to be focused on his laptop, Ella. Nice name. Mr. Heart puts up a PowerPoint on the board and went up to the front and looked at the students of his history class. Not many people. Only about 15 people. Not a lot of people like the history of writing. Mr. Heart starts the first lesson and Ella pays attention the whole time and putting down ever thing she found important. Ella and Mr. Heart eyes met a few times during the lesson, but each time Ella looked away so quickly and started to write down more notes. After the history of writing, she had to go to math. I hate math so much.

  ** _Lunch_**   ** _Time_**

     Ella walks into the lunch room and her dark black eyes look around at the tables full of students and tried to look for Olivia. Ella already like Olivia, she was what Ella wish she could be. Someone who can be outgoing and talk to people, but Ella was shy and will keep to herself most of the time. Ella finally spotted Olivia at a table and she walked over and Olivia noticed her and smiled.

     "Ella, there you are. Here sit next to me."

     Olivia moves her bag off a chair and Ella sat next to Olivia and looked at the two other people, one boy with ginger hair and freckles and a girl with short light brown hair and the style of a tomboy. Olivia said friendly, "This is Jack and Mary. Guys, this is Ella."

"Hello," Ella said shyly and puts her lunch down on the table and looking at both with a nice smile. Jack also had a smile, it matched his outfit which was a button up and jeans. His eyes were light blue which matched with his ginger hair. Marry just gives a small wave and went back to her sandwich and pushes her hair out her face.

"So where you from, Ella?" Jack said in a friendly tone.

"Oh, I'm from here. Florida, Tallahassee. What about you guys?"

"Me and Olive are both from Georgia. And Mary here-" Jack was cut off by Mary's hand right in front of his mouth and Mary smiles now.

"I can speak for myself. I'm from Maine."

"Oh wow? That is pretty fair from here." Ella said as she takes a sip of her water and eating her turkey sandwich.

"It is cool, having a job and your own car." Mary jokes and chuckles lightly and Ella wished she had a car. Her job at the café didn't pay the much for a car and all that money went to college now. Only if Ella used her passion to pay for stuff, but again her fear took over her and let her stay down then go up. They all talked and had a few laughs, all had some of the same things in common, all were big nerd and fins of Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Hannibal, and Sherlock.

At the end of the first day, Ella went back to her dorm, she had no homework for the first day, so she put on music and sat on her bed and was reading her book. The song she was listening to was called Cool For The Summer by Demi Lovato, Ella hums to you and starts to sing to herself and her hips moving a little to it. She fell right to sleep after a few minutes.

   "It is cool, having a job and your own car." Mary jokes and chuckles lightly and Ella wished she had a car. Her job at the café didn't pay the much for a car and all that money went to college now. Only if Ella used her passion to pay for stuff, she'll be at the best music in the country and learning more about music and how to sing better. But again her fear took over her and let her stay down then go up. They all talked more and had a few laughs, all had some of the same things in common, all were big nerd and fins of _Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Hannibal, and Sherlock._

     At the end of the first day, Ella went back to her dorm, she had no homework for the first day, so she put on music and sat on her bed and was reading her book. The song she was listening to was called _Cool For The Summer_ by Demi Lovato, Ella hums to you and starts to sing to herself and her hips moving a little to it. She fell right to sleep after a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**_October 30, 2015_**  
     In the last two months, Ella did well in all her classes, got As and Bs and added more things to her dorm-room. On weekends, she hangout out with Olivia, Jack, and Mary. They all become one those nerd groups that always sat together at lunch or went out together. They usually went to the cafe that Ella went with and come back to the college to see people partying. They all agreed they wouldn't go to those parties, they all rather stay inside and watch tv shows or movies on _Netflix._ Ella and Olivia become more best friends because they are mostly in the same classes and talked every day. Ella finally had a best friend again. Someone to talk to about stuff that was hard to talk about with someone else. Even through they may be best friends, Ella still did not tell Olivia that her real passion was singing. If Ella told Olivia, she knew that Olivia would make Ella sing and Ella just couldn't sing right in front of people, even her best friend. Ella puts on sweater and leggings, her raven black hair in a braid. The fall air below again the window. Ella grabbed her bag and walked to her homeroom which was in the main building, on the way there she caught up with Olivia and went to homeroom together.

     Mr. Heart was in a cozy brown jumper, his raven hair in the same style he had everyday with black pants. He was grading papers and doing some work on the computer, over these past months, he got to know Ella because she stayed after class for each of her classes. She did not even need to. Mr. Heart knew this girl was going be a great writer when she got out of college and be responsible. She reminded him of himself when he went through college. He never went to parties, he hangouts with his friends who were those people who partied every night. But he stayed back to study. Maybe once and while he goes out and has fun with his friends at a dancing club. Usually, he was in a good mood, but today he was in a very pissy mood and was hurting inside. Over the weekend, he found his girlfriend who he was planning to marry another man. He almost killed the guy. But he didn't. Now he was staying on the campus of the college in one of those professor rooms. It was not a nice cozy place like his house that now his ex-girlfriend and new boyfriend take over. It was gray and cold.   
     Mr. Heart got stuff ready for the lesson that was today. He was more quiet than normal, he heard the laughter of two girls and watched Ella and Olivia stroll in and sat in their normal sits at the first of the class, both talking. He watches Ella closely, something about her just made him go crazy. Like made him think that Ella should be somewhere else then this crap of a college. He went back to his laptop and kept quiet.  
As Ella and Olivia talked about girl stuff and other stuff like tv shows and about how much homework they had to do. Ella had glanced over to Mr. Heart, she had grown a crush on him. She has known she had. Ever time they caught each other eyes, she felt butterflies and nervous. Ella and Mr. Heart contacted in a weird way, they both liked _Harry Potter_ and _Sherlock._ Ella also found out that he traveled the world all in one year, _all in one year. How was that even possible?_ Ella wondered that to herself every day and wanted to travel the world as he did. See Rome, London, Russia, and _Paris. Paris_ is where Ella wanted to go most of all. She felt like she belonged there and not here, all through Florida had Disney. Pairs had Disney also, _a perfect place for me._ Ella knew how to speak French. She takes French lessons for most of her childhood and teens years.   
_Paris la ville de ll'amour_ which means Paris the city of love and she images people on walking next to the Eiffel Tower and people at the top of it and looking at the city below. Ella come out of her daydream when Olivia started to yell her name.   
     "Uh? What was that, Olivia?"  
     "I asked if we can go to that party tonight? It for cosplay and all that." Olivia chuckles at Ella and raising an eyebrow at her, "You seem far away from this place."   
     "I wish I was..And a party? I thought we all agreed we won't go to parties." Ella said confused and Olivia had to chuckle again and shaking her head.  
     "But this party is a fandom party. Cosplay as someone from a movie or show or game, you like. Come on, I am sure Jack and Mary will want to come and would want you to come."   
     "I do not have a costume or such," Ella said nervously, she normally does not do such stuff or go out and play dress up.   
     "You can get something from me. Please, Ella, it wouldn't be fun without you." Olivia gave big eyes and begging Ella and Ella huffs at those eyes and gently bits her lips nervously.  
     "Okay, okay. I will think about it."  
     "Yay! It is going be so much fun." Olivia smiled happily at Ella who looked happy but nervous. 

     Mr. Heart heard all this from his desk and was thinking to himself, _a cosplay party? That does sound fun._ The rest of the students come into the classroom and Mr. Heart went up and start his lesson for the day, as he talked. He was thinking about how he could dress up as someone with a mask and go to that party. He hasn't had such a fun in while and he need to get lose and let off his bad mood. At the end of the day, Ella did not stay after she went with Olivia to her dorm-room and looked through Olivia's clothes, Ella found a white winter coat with a furry vest, dark brown jeans, and boots. She had a perfect idea, she made her hair very curly and put on the clothes she had found. Now she looked like a dark black hair River Song. One of her favorite female characters. _Perfect sweetie_. Olive went with the theme and dressed up as Amy and after finishing getting ready, both walked to the place where the party was. It was decorated with fandom things, it was heaven to all the fangirls and fanboys.  
Ella walked around the place and talked to the same of the people there, surprisingly she knew some people there from classes. Ella talked with her friends and was having a nice time. Then Ella spotted blue eyes that familiar, this guy just walked into the part wearing a black mask, cape, shirt, pants, and a hat. This cosplay was from she thinks _The Mask of Zorro._ The man caught her eyes starring and he smirks at her and that made her blush. Ella looked away and Mary saw this happen and smirks.  
     "Ella, I see you have someone watching you. And he looks handsome, won't you say?"  
     "No Mary," Ella said with a bit more of a blush. She did not need this person who she does not know to make friends with her. This man did look familiar and handsome. _Okay, if he didn't come over. That would be wonderful._ The man did come over and tipped Ella shoulder and said in a low voice and weird accent.   
     "Hello, Ms. Song. I see you dyed your hair. I am not sure, Doctor will like that." Ella turned around to see the man and her black eyes went to his blue, she had to giggle a little at what he said and nods in agreement and played along. _Why not play along? I mean I should have fun._  
     "Well hello, sweetie. And yes, I think not. But he will have to deal with it. And you must be Zorro?"  
     "Yes, that who I am. Would you like to dance with me?" The mystery man grins at Ella and she blushes lightly again _dance? Dance with me? Did I hear that right?_ Ella swallowed a bit hard and nods lightly.  
     "I guess, so."  
     "You go, girl!" Marry yells and laughing a little and Ella looks embarrassed and went with the men to the place where everyone was dancing, he puts his hand on her back and Ella puts her hand on his shoulder, they start dancing together and Ella blushes again as she looks into this man's eyes, _those eyes are so familiar. Who do they belong to?_ There was silence between the two and Ella felt the need to put her head on his shoulder and kept her arms around him and the mystery man had made his arms around Ella a little tightly. _Was this love at first sight? Was that even possible?_ At the end of the dance, she wanted to kiss him. But the man had left right there before things got heated. Leaving Ella standing there with no kiss and in no one's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> Has some sexual stuff.
> 
> Short chapter, sorry :/

**_The Next Day_**  
 _Who was that man last night? Why did his eyes look familiar? I felt simple in his arms. From all the people at the party. He comes to me. Why? Why me?_ Ella was thinking to herself as she was listening to a song in her dorm room. It was a Saturday and she had no plans, so she finished up her homework and hums to the song that was playing. _How Deep Is Your Love_ by Calvin Harris and Disciples. Ella was confused as she lays on her back as she thinks about the mystery man and remembering his body, his sent, his eyes. His body had muscles and his hand was soft. _No one had ever made me feel this special. Not even my ex. What about Mr. Heart? I thought I liked him. I do. In that way? I don't know... Those eyes, his hands on me. Oh, mystery man...Why did you have to leave?_  
     Ella moans lightly as single figure went into her and she figures herself deep and fast. Her back aches and she pushes another figure in herself and moaning more, she tries to hold it back so no one next door would hear her. She puts her free hand over her mouth as she moves her figures in herself even faster and harder and arching her back. After a few minutes, she cums and she was breathing heavily. She was a virgin and anyone can see that. Ella breaths heavily and takes her figures out herself and just lays there listing to the song and start to sing in a low voice.  
     " _I want you to breathe me... Let me be your air... Let me roam your body freely... No inhibition, no fear..... How deep is your love? Is it like the ocean? What devotion? Are you? How deep is your love? Is it like nirvana? Hit me harder, again... How deep is your love? How deep is your love? How deep is your love?"_ Ella falls asleep peacefully and wakes up at 8 o'clock pm with her stomach growling. She needs something to eat.

     Ella got up and went to her snack cabinet and grabbing two snack bars and eating them. She looks at her phone and seen that Olivia texted her an hour ago along with the rest of the group chat between Jack and Marry and her parents called her 10 times. Ella rolling her eyes and rubbing her head a little and picked up her phone and calling her parents. Her mother picked up.  
     "Oh, honey. We were so worried, something happened!" Her mother sounds very scared and Ella had to laugh a little and yawn.  
     "No, no, mom. I'm fine. I was just sleeping."  
     "Oh? Well good, we were seeing how are you doing?" Her mother asked happier now that her daughter was okay and not in trouble.   
     "Yes. I'm fine. How is back there?" Ella yawned the last part and rubbing her eyes and held the phone to her ear.   
     "Everything is okay here also. Just miss you a lot, Ella. You're coming for Thanksgiving, right?"  
     "Yes, of course, mom." Ella rolled her sleepy eyes and giggling lightly. _Why would I not come to Thanksgiving?_  
    "Alright, good. Anyway, I should let you get more sleep. Goodnight, my sunshine."  
   "Goodnight, mom." Ella smiles through the phone and hanging up and got her stuff for the shower and clothes, went to the girls' shower room and washing herself off and washing her hair. After a good thirty minutes, she got out of the shower and drying off. She puts a baggy shirt on with long pj pants, she brushes out her long dark brown hair and walking out the shower. Still thinking about the mystery man and went back to sleep after she got back to her dorm room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is same bullying in this chapter

**_December 18, 2015_**  
     Thanksgiving was nice, Ella got to see her family that she has not seen in a long time. Her two gay uncles and her favorite aunt. They all had laughs and fun and all ate a lot of food. Ella told them about the mystery man and they all seemed very existed for her. ' _A mystery man? Sounds kinky.'_ One her uncles said and her aunt said ' _So he was going kiss you, but he didn't? That man has problems then. Don't waste your time looking for him.'_ That made Ella think hard, she has never seen any guy around the school with the same eyes or body. Exact for one. Mr. Heart eyes looked like the mystery man's ones and his body looked like he worked out. _No. It can't be him. It just can't be him. Can't?_ Ella pushed the thoughts out her head. Almost two months went by and she didn't think about the mystery man. Her friends asked her who he was and she told them the truth that she did not have any idea who the guy was. Olivia seemed weird after that night. Like she was trying to protect Ella from being hurt and not let her fall into a trap. Ella thanked Olive for that. Ella didn't want another broken heart.   
Ella was in her English class a week before Christmas and reading her book, _Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire._ She was only on the tenth chapter, this was her second favorite book of all the series and her second favorite movie. Ella smiles as she reads her book and Olive next to her listing to her earbuds as she was writing down stuff. Her professor, Ms. Sweet was handing out their latest quizzed they took maybe now three days ago. When Ms. Sweet handed back Ella's test to her, she gave her a wink and a happy smile.  
     "Great job, Ella." Ms. Sweet whispers to Ella and Ella looked at the quiz, it was a 100%. Ella looked quite shocked and then smiles big at Ms. Sweet and nods thank you to her. After Ms. Sweet handed all the finished quizzes, she went up in front and announced.  
     "Extra credit will be this afternoon. No later. I am pleased to say that only one person got a 100% on this quiz. Ella Parker." Ms. Sweet claps for Ella as the rest people did a slow clap and Olivia did a happy clap for Ella. Ella blushes lightly in embarrassment, she did not like this attention at all. The bell rings and Ella went to her locker and Olivia followed her and smiling.  
    "Great job, Ella. I only got an 80%."   
    "80% is not bad, Olivia. Everything above a C is fine by me. Again post people see Cs as average. But I rather not have a C for me." Ella said with a giggle and putting her English book away in her locker and grabbed her lunch. Olive had to chuckle a little and shrugging, while they were talking, Jessica walked by with her two friends by her sides, she was one of those people who thought she was better than everyone. Once she saw Ella, the girl who got a prized by every teacher, she made an annoying sound.  
    "The nerd and the teacher's pet. No wonder you two are friends. Both are perfect for each other."  
    "Just leave us alone, Jessica." Ella rolled her eyes and shutting her locker and walking away with Olive who also looked as annoyed.   
    "Aw, the poor teacher's pet has no teacher to protect her now," Jessica said in a kissy voice and the other two girls were laughing a little. Ella and Olivia both ignore here and kept walking away from them and went into the cafeteria and Jessica followed them both. Ella and Olivia sat with Jack and Mary like they always do. Jessica comes over and was smiling like a big bitch.   
    "Ah. Who have we here? The nerd, the teacher's pet, the gay ginger, and the emo. How lovely you all are a big orgy."   
    "I'm not emo. Have you ever heard of a bisexual girl?" Mary said in a sassy tone. "Probably not."   
   "I like the dick. You like the dick. Doesn't that make you gay also?" Jack chuckles a little.  
Ella had to giggle a little at her friends and smiling at them, they can stand up for themselves. But Ella kept quiet, she didn't want to make a sense and Olive said in a rude tone.  
  "Jessica, where did you get your outfit? From the trash? Maybe we should call you, Bitch Face Trash?" Jack, Mary both laugh a lot and Ella had to now laugh a little at this, nodding in agreement with her best friend. Jessica looked so dumb and shocked all at the same time, and her two friends look like they were going to laugh also. Jessica growls and walking away, looking so pissed and the four group orgy all high five and laughing a little more. Ella was happy to have such good friends.

     Mr. Heart was grading papers at the end of the day and listing to music through his headphones, he wanted to get these all done before he had to go back home to New York. He did not want to do them over the vacation. He got to Ella paper and smiled a little at himself because she has not figured he was the man at the Halloween party. As he grades her paper, his smile turned into a little frown. Ella had gotten a C on the quiz. She did not understand fully the subject that they were on. He knew Ella wouldn't be happy about this. But he didn't want to ruin her vacation. He will tell her when she gets back. Mr. Heart packs up his stuff and putting the papers away, he couldn't wait to get home. But he was a bit sad about the grade of his best students.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ December 25, 2015 _**  
     Mr. Heart saved enough money for an airplane back to New York for the holidays with his family, when the plane landed at the airport he saw his mother and all three of his older brothers. He was the youngest one in his family but only one who looked like his father. His father had died a few years ago to cancer. He had missed his father, they might have never got along when he told his dad he wanted to go into art, but they loved each other and at the end, he had forgiven his father. Once his mother saw him she start sobbing and Mr. Heart had to chuckle and hugged her tight and she sobbed.  
     "Oh, Edward! Welcome home! I missed my baby so much!" His mother said hugging him tight and squeezes him and sobbing into his shoulder and Edward Heart chuckles and patting his mother's back and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
     "Mom, you don't have to cry every time," Edward said a bit embarrassed by his mother and all his brothers ruffing his hair and hugging him also. His oldest brother named Georgie was a businessman but was a big child also, but he had a great wife named Victoria and two five-year-old little twin girls named Josie and Alexia.   
     "Eddy! The momma boy is back in town! How is our little bro?" Georgie said grinning and the second oldest named Joey who was the playboy of the family was ruffing Edward hair a lot and Edward laughing and pushing them off.  
     "I'm good. Also please stop embarrassing me. And let's just get into the car!" Edward tried to push them all out of the airport and toward the car which was a big van. He puts his suitcase in the back truck and his mother was still sobbing.  
     "Oh, all my boys are back home finally." She whips her face with a very wet napkin and the third oldest named Samuel who was divorced with one three-year-old little boy named Freddy, gave her another napkin and said with an eye roll.  
     "Mother, please calm down. You see us almost every holiday or vacation."   
     "I know, I know. But it still it lonely. Me and Chess both miss you so much." Their mother sat in the front passenger seat as Georgie went into the driver seat and the other three boys went into the back of the car. Chess was their big brown Newfoundland, he was eight years old and still very healthy.   
"How are the kids, Georgie and Sam?" Edward said with a smile, he loved his nieces and nephew. He wanted kids but know he deals with grown-ups who are like kids. He didn't really know if he wants them anymore. He sat back in his seat and fixing his tie.   
     "The twins are great. But they hate sharing and they both like wearing the same thing." Georgie smiled like a proud parent and then said, "They at mom's place with the wife and others, all waiting for you."  
     Once they got to the house, all the children hugged their uncle Edward and he chuckles at them and kissing their heads, he loved seeing them and anyone could see that and he went over to his sister-in-law and kissing her cheek and meeting another one of Joey girlfriends. This time she seemed like one those girls who start drama, but he hugs her anyway. He puts his suitcases in his old room and looking around at his room, his bedcovers was a dark gray and he looked at his old drawings based off old art pieces and then he spotted his old guitar and gently picked up. He forgot he loved playing. He sat down on the bed and feeling the wood and started to play a melody he remembered. The twins girls come into the room and sitting on the ground, Josie and Alexia almost looked the same, but Edward could tell the difference one girl on their father brown eyes and the other girl had their mother's green eyes. He smiling at them and said, "Well I glad, I still have fans." They both giggle and Alexia was the one to speak first.  
"I like the melody. What is it?"  
"Your very good at it uncle," Josie said with a big smile and Edward nods in thanks and continues to play and humming the melody and then spoke to both.  
"Thank you. I made the melody up a long time ago. I never named it."  
     "Oh! Can we name it?" Josie asked happily with big puppy eyes and Alexia smiling a lot now also at her sister idea.  
     "Yeah! Can we please!" Alexia asked again with the same eyes of her sister and Edward chuckles and nodding a few times.  
     "Alright. Alright. Let me make into a real song and I will let you two name it. Now let's get downstairs."  
    "Yay!" They both jump for join and grabbing their uncle hands and pulling him downstairs with them and he chuckles and left the guitar on the bed and went to the kitchen with them two. When they were having Christmas dinner Edward brothers were all talking about going into the city for New Years and watching the ball drop. They were bugging Edward to come with them all, but he usually stayed away from the city and crazy things like that. Edward rather stay home with his mother and the dog who was eating all the food that was on the ground. But they kept begging him and he finally gave in. Edward Heart was going to crazy city and was gonna have fun, he will make sure not to get drunk. He will keep his promise about making a whole song with a melody and let the two twin girls name the song.


	6. Chapter 6

**_January_ _2015_ _To_ _2016_**  
     On new year eve night, Ella's whole family was over and was watching New York news that would show the ball drop when it 2017. Ella didn't really believe in new year resolutions, she didn't ever make one because she knew she won't stick with it as everyone does. But this year, she made her resolution to finally come out into the light and start singing. That what she wanted to do with her life, she wanted to sing her own songs. Ella family was a quite outgoing one, totally opposite of her who was the only shy person in the family. But she always had so much fun with her family, her aunts and uncle were the funniest people she knew, next to her friends of course. Ella had aunt and uncle on her mother said and two aunts on her father side, her father sisters won't married yet, and her mother had one brother who married the one aunt on that side. They were also expecting a baby as well, a little baby boy and they were gonna name him, Harry. Which she loved because of Harry Potter. Around 11:30 everyone all sat in the living room having drinks still and some chips or candy or fruit, all laughing and talking about stuff. Her aunt on her father side come over to her and sitting with her, this aunt was the coolest aunt ever, her name was Rihanna.  
      "Hey, kiddo. How is college?" Rihanna said with a smile at Ella who smiled back.  
     "Oh well, it bit stressful. But I'm getting good grades." Ella said with shrug and laying back in the chair she was sitting in and looking back at the tv when the cameras were zoomed on the ball.  
"Meet any nice men there?" Rihanna grins and pokes Ella shoulder playfully and chuckles.  
"Mmm. Not really man there. Just boys who don't really care. And not looking for anyone at the moment." Ella told her aunt a white lie, there was one man she wishes could find again and a man who she couldn't be with.  
"Oh don't be so picky, Ella. Boys always turn into men." Rihanna chuckles.  
"Well, I rather have a man than a boy who not a man yet. Anyway, what about yourself?" Ella chuckles a little and smiling more.  
"Oh, no one right now. Just taking a break. But your young and your support to have fun." Rihanna smiling at Ella and hugging her a bit to her side and both laugh. It finally close to midnight and everyone start counting down and when it hits one she kisses her aunt and parents cheeks and imaging herself kissing the men she was in love with.

     A few hours early Edward family go into the car and went up to New York City, they got there really early so they could get really good spots for when the ball drops in time square. Everyone come so when someone had to go the bathroom or get something to eat, they all head each other spots. Edward was next to the line and watching people singing on the stage and having fun with his brothers and keeping warm by all squeezing together and jumping around and had blankets. A few times Edward had to fight off people so he could have a spot and other people who were drunk. But when it come midnight he hugged his brothers and kisses his mother as they walked back to the car he thought about resolutions and he never made one this year. But his resolution would be to tell Ella how he felt about her and that he was the mystery man, but he couldn't do that. He would get in trouble. When he was falling asleep he imagined himself kissing Ella when the ball dropped and he imagined he singing the song to her.  
In the next days Edward packets up and go on the next plane back to Florida, it was a good plane ride, there were a lot of people in the airports because it was the holiday still. He got his car back and unpacked all his things at his house that was on the campus of the college, he took a rest day and did nothing. But then he got bored and decided to walk around campus and see if any other teacher was back yet. As he walks down the paths of the campus he saw Ella hugging two people who looked like her parents and she waves to them waving bye to them and Edward walks a bit faster and smiling.  
     "Ella! Happy Holidays." Edward shouted to her and waving his hand, Ella jumped a bit in surprise and looking back at the path and seeing him and a big smile come onto her face.  
     "Mr. Heart. Hello!" Ella said happily "You kind of scared me there." Ella chuckling and holding her suitcase in her hands in front of her dorm.  
     "Oh sorry. Here let me help you." Edward taking her suitcase and helping her up to her room and smiling a lot  
     "Sir, you don't have to." Ella blushing a little and leaning him the way to her dorm.  
     "Ella. My name is Mr. Heart. Or Mr. Please don't call me sir. That makes me sound old." Edward chuckling and then said, "Don't worry about." Edward said simple and Ella unlocking her dorm door and taking the suitcase and showing him in and putting it on the bed and Edward looking around.  
     "You have a nice room. Normal people have to have a roommate."  
      "Thank you. And yes, I know. It was hard getting it. But I got lucky, I guess." Ella shrugging and smiling at him a lot.  
      "Did you have a good vacation?" Edward said with a smile and his hands in his pockets.  
     "Yes. It was quick good. What about you?" Ella asked him with her hands behind her back and nervously playing with her hair from behind her back.  
     "Yeah, New York was cold," Edward said shuffling his feet a little and looking at the ground for a moment. "Well, I should get going."  
     "No!" Ella said without thinking and then clears her voice, "I mean. Let's catch up a bit? Like, get some coco?"  
    Edward looking surprised and smiling more now and nodding, "That sounds wonderful."  
So they went off together to the cafe that was down the street from the college, walking together but not close and having small talk and they talked about how they both actually love music which continues into the cafe and both have hot chocolate, they didn't notice but they both start flirting a bit with their talk of music and art. Edward told her about the melody he had made, this surprises her because she won't expect him to play the guitar. The thought of him being the mystery man at the party did past her mind, he was the only one with the same eyes. Their hands touched by accident by didn't really pull away until people passed by. After finishing up, Edward walked her back to the dorms and Ella check if anyone was around before kissing his right cheek and walking into the room and closing the door with a Goodnight and Edward look shocked and walked back to his house in a happy dizzy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The beginning of February  ** _

     There is no winter in Florida, it always so hot there, but sometimes there are those days with nice cold wind from the north and sea come into the land and cool down the air. It was one those days that was nice and cool, maybe in the low 70s and Ella could take out those legging that fit her just right and a light sweater shirt that hung off the shoulders and it was just the right red for the time of year. Her black hair in a braid and her book-bag over her shoulder and walking out of her room. Everyone has been busy lately since they all got a project that you had to paint a whole skyline of whatever you wanted in the class called Studio Art. Ella already knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to do the skyline of the ocean, that was she was heading now. Last month she had gotten a C, but the weirdest part of it all is how Mr. Heart was caring about and said right away that she could do extra work. Ella, of course, couldn't stand Cs, but it was her first Cs of the year, so she wasn't gonna make a big deal. But Heart knew it did bother her and cared that much. Ella blushes at the thought.

     As Ella was walking into the parking lot, she spotted her best friend Olivia also going to her car and she smiled as bright as the sun and went over to her and waves as she said in a loud voice.

      "Liv!" Olivia looked up at the nickname only close friends used, she smiled as she saw Ella and meet her in a big hug. Olivia has missed her friends and definitely her best friend Ella, they haven't talked in so long, only in homeroom. During lunch, people were always planning their projects or studying for finals that were on now in a few months.

     "Where you been? I haven't seen you in forever. I miss you." Olivia said happily as they still hugging each other and finally pull away.

     "I know! You know exactly where I been. Doing that project and studying." Olivia laughed and looking at Ella's book-bag. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the beach to paint. What about you?" Ella said with a smile and Olivia shrugging a little.

     "I don't know yet. I was just gonna drive and see what I would want to paint."

"Oh okay. I'm sorry we haven't gotten to talk in a while. We all should hang out together again. Before we have to leave for summer." Ella adjusted to Olivia who seemed to agree with her.

"That is a wonderful idea. But me and you should just hang out today and paint together." Olivia said happily.

"Yes, you can do one part of the beach and I can do the other." Ella claps in joy to spend time with her best friend again.

So both girls head off into Ella car and she drove them to the closest beach to them, it was still early morning and the sky was very nice light blue and the sun shining on the sand which was warming up. Ella taking out her drawing supplies and a small canvas, sitting on the sand and start drawing with Olivia. The girls where silent for a while and the only sound was the waves crashing on the shoreline. The sun sparkled against the sand and against the gray shiny rocks, the wind blowing the sand around. Ella gazes over to Olivia who was staring at the sea, something seemed to be wrong.

"Is something wrong, Liv?" Ella stopped painting and asked her friend, rubbing her shoulder a little and Liv signing, she rubbed her forehead.

     "Just really stressed. Being around you is a nice calmness." Olivia smiled over to Ella and leaning to her and kissing her lips and Ella pulled away looking shocked and said.

"Um.." Olivia looked embarrassed and shaking her head and hits her head with her hands.

"Stupid, stupid. I'm so sorry." Ella watched her friend and pulling Olivia hands to her and shaking her head and hugging her.

"Stop it. It's okay. I must have been giving off the wrong signals. I just want us to be best friends, Olivia." Ella said to Olivia and trying to comfort her and rubbing her back and Olivia only hugging back a little and said

"I understand that. I'm sorry I kissed you. I just feel so calm in your presence. I missed you a lot." Ella nodding and kept hugging her best friend.

"Same goes for you. But truthfully, I like someone else and I want us just to be best friends. I don't want to ruin that." Ella said carefully, knowing her friend was a fertile state and she just broke her heart and Olivia nodding in understanding, they finished up hugging and their paintings. They headed back to the college and Olivia didn't talk much and either did Ella. Olivia did want to know who the someone was but she did not ask at the moment and she was sure Ella won't tell her. Ella and Olivia had their hug and went to their dorms. They started to talk more often over the months and become better friends, hang out with the whole group as well. Things seemed to be going well.

By the time Valentines came, Olivia was a bisexual, Ella found out that when she started to get close with Jack, they were friends before college and knew each other like the back of their hands. Olivia shared this with Ella who was happy for her and Jack, both her best friends. She hoped if something happened the too would still be friends, her friend group was small and she didn't want to lose that. Mary always was the wind one in the guy and Ella was pretty sure she was bisexual as well, Mary liked both girls and boys. She went after everyone. Ella and Jack were really the only straight ones in the group, which made them laugh. Ella stayed after school on Valentines and got more then she wanted for extra credit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally finds out about Ella beautiful singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope everyone doing okay. Sorry for being away for a long time. Here is some smut.

** _February 14th, 2016_ **

Ella was in Mr. Heart classroom, waiting for him to show up with the extra credit work for her. She was sitting with her earphones in and her head moving to the beat of the song, her foot tripping as she was texting on the phone and she started to hum. The song was Closer by The Chainsmokers. By this time Ella had forgotten about mystery man from Halloween and her crush on Mr. Heart have grown. She spent almost every day with him after class and most of her teachers, so no one would get subspecies about her. Edward knew it was wrong but he started to like her more than a student, he won't lie to himself about that. He felt that Ella had a crush on him. But he knew they never would be something, they couldn't be something. As Edward walked down the hallway back to his classroom with papers, he heard the most beautiful voice coming from his classroom and he peeked in to see Ella singing.

 _"Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you. I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay. Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them. But I hope I never see them again. I know it breaks your heart. Moved to the city in a broke down car. And four years, no calls. Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar. And I can't stop. No, I can't stop. So baby pulls me closer in the backseat of your Rover. That I know you can't afford. Bite that tattoo on your shoulder. Pull the sheets right off the corner. Of the mattress that you stole. From your roommate back in Boulder. We ain't ever getting older."_ Ella sang to herself and bit her lip now as she thought of Mr. Heart after those lines and her legs crossed together, then she heard the door open.

     "Ella...That was beautiful.." Mr. Heart walking over to her and clapping, Elle looking pale as a ghost and standing quickly and breathing heavily, Mr. Heart saw this and putting the papers down to rub her shoulders. "Hey, hey. It's just me. No one else. You were so good Ella." Ella felt like she was going faint any moment as begin turning red and calmed down a little.

"You really think so?" Ella said letting out a breath and her body felt calm, as she stayed in his hands and close to him and looking up at him and nervously stuttering her next words as he nods with a smile. "Thank you.." Then she finally fainted in his arms and he caught as she fell and he picked her up brides style, going out the back-way of the building. He secretly got her in his car and drove her to his house, his house was close to the college. The house was a modern type and had nice nature around it, a nice white and browns. Edward carried her in and put her on the couch and laid a blanket over her body, he stepped into the kitchen which was also had a brown aesthetic. He filled a cold glass of water and puts on the coffee table next to Ella. Edward watched her as she slept and he felt within himself that he wanted to kiss her and needed to be with her. He punished away from a piece of hair from her face and stroked her cheek. Ella woke up slowly to see him hovering over her and he smiled at her.

"Hey," Edward sat down on the coffee table and kept his hand on her cheek and Ella looked puzzled while she passes her hand to his.

"I'm sorry.." Ella whispers as she sat up a little and Edward shakes his hand and takes his hand away.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry that scared you." He chuckled and handed her water. Ella sipped the water and looked back to him, he seemed to want to say something. "Ella, I hope you don't mind me asking. But why the hell are you going to school to become a teacher?" Ella almost laughed and puts her drink down.

"It is not that easy. First, it is easier than standing up in front of people and singing. Secondly, I am not that good at singing as you think." Ella just shook her head and stood up from the couch. "Thank you. But I need to go." Edward got up with her and frowns.

"Ella, please. I want to help. I wanted to be in the music business too." Ella glanced back at him and appeared surprised. Mr. Heart shook his head and gently took her hand. "I know how scary it is. Why I also become a teacher. I wanted to write songs." Ella was quiet and held his hand back.

"What kind of songs?" Ella asked him and sat with him again.

"Well mostly any kind. But I couldn't get my sound down. So I just started teaching about art. But you don't have to."

"I don't know.." Ella looked away from his eyes and he placed his finger under her chin to see her pretty face again.

"Please let me help you. I think you're good enough." Edward pulls Ella to him to kiss her passionately. He held her body against him. Ella wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mr. Heart.." She said breathlessly and he kissed her again this time with his tongue and that made her moan and squeeze his hair.

"It's Edward...Say my name.." Edward picked Ella up by the legs and carried her to the bedroom. They fell onto the bed with her and the kiss was heated and their bodies were craving each other. Ella seemed nervous but she kept going along because she wanted him badly and her moans showed it. Edward rock hard penis against her soaked area and his hands slid up her shirt, while Ella unbuttoning his shirt.

"Too many layers of clothes, Edward.." His name slid off her tongue warmly as she continued kissing him and he smirked while he took off her shirt and his hand squeezes her boob and Ella arched her hips to feel his hard clothed cock against her hips. Edward pulled away from her lips to start sucking at her neck and his hands sliding down to her hips and pulling off her pants while she does the same with his. She was breathless as she let her head back against the pillow. Edward reached over to his side table and opened the drawer to pull out a condom. "Good I kept this on hand.." He thought to himself as his other hand slips to her back and unbuckles her bra. He pulled away from her neck to admire her body.

     "You're beautiful...Ella, before we continue...I gonna tell you something.." He said as she looked into her blue eyes.

     "What is it, Edward? You can tell me anything.." Ella worried for a moment. Was he married or something? No, he didn't have a ring.

     "I was that mystery man at the Halloween party." He said to her truthfully. Ella looks at him and she smiles. She pulled him into another deep kiss and her hand squeezes his hair.

     "I knew it.." She giggled out into the kiss and Edward chuckled as he slides out of his boxers and Ella blushed into the kiss while he puts on the condom onto his hard cock. He let his tongue play with hers and his hand travels down her to tease clit to get her wetter. She was already soaked for him and that made him smirk. She moans into the kiss.

     "Are you ready?" He said as he pulled away from the kiss to leave her breathless again and she nods quickly. He enters her and she moans a bit louder and lets her get used to the size and starts moving inside her slow and popped her cherry and some blood slips down his cock.

     Edward moves on her and getting faster each time and she was holding onto him for dare life and as he was leaving marks all over her neck and squeezing her boob while his other arm was holding their bodies together. Her moans spilling out her mouth and his groans and light moans into her neck and nipple as he sucked it. He went harder and deeper in her that made Ella scream a little his name and she felt her orgasm building up. She had to moan out. "Oh fuck, Edward~ I can't hold much louder..." This made him grin as he goes even more into her and breathing heavily while he keeps pounding her hard. She comes undone under him and comes. He thrusts more into her and he spills into the condom. He rolls off her and breaths hard while she seems to also breath hard and cuddles to his chest. No words needed to be said. She kept her head on his chest and he held her close. She fell to sleep with three words off her swollen lips. "I love you.." Ella smiles as she sleeps. Edward smiles and lets his eyes closed.

 

    "I love you too.."


End file.
